1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for automatically rotating a visual display unit such as a monitor of a computer or a TV stand, and more particularly, to an apparatus for automatically rotating a visual display unit which is capable of automatically rotating a display screen of the visual display unit according to various positions of a user or a viewer as it senses a body temperature of the user or the viewer positioned in front of the visual display unit, and to its method.
2. Description of the Background Art
A conventional technique for rotating a display screen of the visual display unit such as a monitor of a computer or a TV stand will now be described with reference to FIG. 1.
FIG. 1 shows rotating state of a display screen of a visual display unit in accordance with a conventional art.
Conventionally, a display screen 2 of the visual display unit is rotated manually or by using a remote-controller by a viewer.
Namely, as shown in FIG. 1, in order to view an image through the display screen 2 of the visual display unit 1, the viewer should rotate the display screen 2 of the visual display unit 1 rightward or leftward by using his hands directly or by using a remote-controller so that it can direct to the viewer for viewing.
However, as to such method, since the viewing angle for the viewer is made by a manual manipulation of the viewer, causing inconvenience in use for the viewer.
Therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for automatically rotating a visual display unit which is capable of rotating a display screen of the visual display unit manually or automatically according to a viewer""s desire, and of automatically rotating the display screen rightward and leftward according to a body temperature of the viewer after the body temperature is sensed by using an infrared light radiated from the front surface of the visual display unit, so that the viewer can watch television comfortably and easefully, and its method .
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purposed of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, there is provided an apparatus for automatically rotating a visual display unit including: a body temperature sensing unit for sensing a body temperature of a viewer positioned in front of a display screen; a discrimination unit for receiving an output signal from the body temperature sensing unit and discriminating a range (angle) in which the body temperature is sensed; a range value setting unit for compensating the range in which the body temperature is sensed; an arithmetic operation unit for computing a central axis of rotation of the display screen; and a driving unit for rotating the display screen of the visual display unit according to the result of the computation.
There is also provided a method for automatically rotating a visual display unit including the steps of: setting an automatic rotation control mode or a manual rotation control mode of a screen display of a visual display unit; sensing a body temperature of a viewer positioned in front of the display screen of the visual display unit according to the mode as set; discriminating a range (angle) in which the body temperature is sensed; performing an arithmetic operation so as for a central axis of the display screen of the visual display unit to be placed at the center of the discriminated angle; and rotating the display screen of the visual display unit according to the result of the arithmetic operation.